My Hero
by AyeWreck
Summary: Not everything that happens in the world is at UA. Watch through my eyes as you see what it really takes to be a Hero. Not everyone has a nice house, or the right friends. Sometimes? Sometimes if you really want something you have to claw your way out of the dark and be a hero in truth. Not for the money, not for the fame. My name is Kai Yamada, and this is my story. Non-canon
1. S1 Vol 1 Pilot

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, Too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoid the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that were fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -Tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you actually drop my my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " i WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm brining Kai Home he over did it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop, and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backwards smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for brining Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of the his small cabinet-

-Kai -Starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exist, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds", because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal : Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we Eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of a African Wild Dog, and can do what a African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then them gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm map out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk:Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "Their going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "What the hell!"

-Muscles contracting , Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted


	2. Vol 2 Drop-Outs

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoiding the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that was fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you drop my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " I WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys' plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm bringing Kai Home he overdid it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're a late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates the wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backward smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for bringing Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of the his small cabinet-

-Kai -Starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exist, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds", because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal : Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we Eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of a African Wild Dog, and can do what a African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then them gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm map out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk:Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "Their going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "What the hell!"

-Muscles contracting , Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted


	3. Vol 3 The Omen

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoiding the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that was fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you drop my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " I WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys' plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm bringing Kai Home he overdid it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're a late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates the wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backward smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for bringing Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of his small cabinet-

-Kai -starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at the clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exists, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait for Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds" because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal: Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of an African Wild Dog, and can do what an African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then they were gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm mapping out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk:Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "Their going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "What the hell!"

-Muscles contracting , Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted


	4. Vol 4 The Scavengers

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoiding the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that was fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you drop my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " I WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys' plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm bringing Kai Home he overdid it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're a late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates the wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backward smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for bringing Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of his small cabinet-

-Kai -starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at the clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exists, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait for Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds" because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal: Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of an African Wild Dog, and can do what an African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then they were gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm mapping out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk: Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge an attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "They're going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing His Claw Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "WHAT THE HELL!"

-Muscles contracting, Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted


	5. Vol 5 Busted

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoiding the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that was fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you drop my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " I WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys' plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm bringing Kai Home he overdid it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're a late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates the wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backward smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for bringing Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of his small cabinet-

-Kai -starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at the clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exists, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait for Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds" because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal: Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of an African Wild Dog, and can do what an African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then they were gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm mapping out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk: Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge an attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "They're going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing His Claw Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "WHAT THE HELL!"

-Muscles contracting, Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted

-Doctor looks outside-

-The doctor runs outside-

-Doctor "Get two beds, and bring these two boys inside Now!"

-Staff rushes to get two bed-

-Staff "On It!"

-Staff brings two beds outside and put the boys on each one-

-Doctor "Prep this one for surgery, He is about to die! His lungs are filled with fluid"

-Doctor "Put monitors on this one, He might be in a coma!"

-Staff "On It!"

-Staff bring the boys in the hospital-

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "What's going on...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Yuuto is about to die...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "I have a coma...?"

{Timeskip}

-Mrs. Yamata "Honey I'm here!"

touches Kai's hair-

-Mrs. Yamata crying-

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "Mom...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Why are you crying...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Oh, You're crying because of me..."

-Kai[Thoughts] "Don't cry, mom..."

{Timeskip}

[PlayMusic] -When I See You Again by Wiz Khalifa-

-Grabs Yuuto's and Kai's Hand-

-Reo cries-

-Reo "You morons better not die on me!"

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "Reo...?"

{Timeskip}

-Kai [Thoughts] "Is that a dog...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Mom...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] " ...?"

{Timeskip}

-Yuuto "Kai please wake up! You're my best friend!"

-Yuuto crying-

[unconscious]

-Kai "Yuuto...?"

-Both of the boys are handcuffed to their bed-

* * *

Vol#06: Arrested


	6. Vol 6 Arrested

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoiding the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that was fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you drop my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " I WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys' plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm bringing Kai Home he overdid it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're a late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates the wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backward smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for bringing Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of his small cabinet-

-Kai -starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at the clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exists, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait for Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds" because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal: Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of an African Wild Dog, and can do what an African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then they were gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm mapping out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk: Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge an attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "They're going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing His Claw Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "WHAT THE HELL!"

-Muscles contracting, Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted

-Doctor looks outside-

-The doctor runs outside-

-Doctor "Get two beds, and bring these two boys inside Now!"

-Staff rushes to get two bed-

-Staff "On It!"

-Staff brings two beds outside and put the boys on each one-

-Doctor "Prep this one for surgery, He is about to die! His lungs are filled with fluid"

-Doctor "Put monitors on this one, He might be in a coma!"

-Staff "On It!"

-Staff bring the boys in the hospital-

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "What's going on...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Yuuto is about to die...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "I have a coma...?"

{Timeskip}

-Mrs. Yamata "Honey I'm here!"

touches Kai's hair-

-Mrs. Yamata crying-

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "Mom...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Why are you crying...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Oh, You're crying because of me..."

-Kai[Thoughts] "Don't cry, mom..."

{Timeskip}

[PlayMusic] -When I See You Again by Wiz Khalifa-

-Grabs Yuuto's and Kai's Hand-

-Reo cries-

-Reo "You morons better not die on me!"

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "Reo...?"

{Timeskip}

-Kai [Thoughts] "Is that a dog...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Mom...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] " ...?"

{Timeskip}

-Yuuto "Kai please wake up! You're my best friend!"

-Yuuto crying-

[unconscious]

-Kai "Yuuto...?"

-Both of the boys are handcuffed to their bed-

-Kai's eyes open-

-Doctor walks in to check on patients-

-Doctor talks to Yuuto-

-Yuuto continues to cry-

-Turns around to check on Kai-

-Doctor "You're Awake"

-Kai lies motionless-

-Doctor notices the inability to respond-

-Doctor "Blink your eyes if you can hear me"

-Kai half blinks with trouble-

-Doctor "Good some response"

-Doctor touches the bottom of Kai's foot to respond the touch-

-No response-

-Doctor "Can you move your fingers"

-Kai shows strain on his face in attempt-

-Doctor "Your senses, and normal movements are still shot."

-Doctor "You're in a vegitative state, It could be from over exhausting your nervious system with your quirk."

-Doctor "We will continue to monitor your vitals until we are certain."

-Kai looks at the handcuff on his left hand-

-Mrs. Yamata runs in the room after hearing Kai is awake-

cries with joy-

hugs tightly Kai-

-Kai [Thoughts] "I'm sorry..."

-Doctor "I don't mean to rude Mrs. Yamata, but Kai has to rest more to recover."

-Mrs. Yamata wipes her tears-

-Mrs. Yamata "Yes Doctor, I'll see you later okay Honey."

* * *

Vol#06: Arrested

-Tall dog walks in-

-Yuuto "Who are you"

-Kenji Tsuragame "I am the Police Chief of Hosu City, Woof."

-Kenji Tsuragame "You both are under arrest for illegally using your quirk without a hero license."

-Kenji Tsuragame "We have been onto your group for some time "We Are Hero", A pro hero has following your movements, Woof."

-Kenji Tsuragame "Even the part of you both getting expelled from school."

-Kenji Tsuragame "I need to know what happened that night, Woof."

-Yuuto explains everything-

[TimeSkip 1 month]

-Yuuto "Kai we're in some shit now"

-Kai "Yeah..."

[Physical Therapy]

-Kai struggles to keep weight up-

-Yuuto "You struggling there, princess!?"

-Kai grits his teeth-

-Kai "No!, I'm just trying to let you catch up!"

-Yuuto "Oh, yeah!"

-Kai "Yeah!"

[PlayMusic: Stronger by Kanye West]

-Reo "You morons really don't give it a rest do you!?"

-Both boys respond "Nope!"

-Boys fall over-

-Both Boys "Woah!"

-Everyone laughs-

-Reo "You morons will never change!"

-Reo "Let's get stronger together!"

-The Boys "Right"

[TimeSkip Months]

-Doctor "Now that you boys have completed physical therapy someone is here for you."

-Kai "It's probably our parents."

-Tall dog walks in-

-Kai "Oh Right..."

-Kenji Tsuragame "Now that your physical therapy is over I have to take you boys to the police station, Woof."

-Kenji Tsuragame handcuffs the boys-

-Kenji Tsuragame takes the boys away in his police car-

-The boys are put in a police interrogation room-

-Mrs. Yamata, Mrs. Wantanabe, and Kenji Tsuragame walk-in-

-Mrs. Yamata "When were you going to tell us you were skipping class and expelled!"

-Mrs. Yamata, and Mrs. Wantanabe glare-

-Kai [Thoughts]"If looks could kill."

-Kai [Thoughts] "I think prision is nothing compared to our mom's fury that moment"

* * *

Vol #07: Average


	7. Vol 7 Average

S1. Vol 1 Pilot

"Whats up!?... My name is Kai Yamata. This is the story of how I became the world's average hero. My dad was killed when I was young, so it's just me, and my mom. Don't correct my grammar, you're a tool if you do. My dyslexia and my quirk make it ten times harder for me."

(Quirk: EMP: Allows the user to amplify his neuro network electric pulses, and conduct electricity as weapons, speed, or even armor.

Flaw: The more it is used, and stresses out the neuro network side effects are Temporary: Slow speaking, slow movements, or Paralysis)

"It's bad... I have to be pulled out of bed, into a wheelchair. We live in the projects of HOSU City, it's really bad here violence always breaks out. It's not so scary with my best friend (Yuuto Wantanbe), and our group of friends has my back. We even have an awesome team name! "We Are Hero" since none of us have a hero license, we're referred to as "Vigilantes". We have one rule about "Vigilante Fight Club", Sorry it's classified."

\- pebble hits my window

-pulls up window-

-Yuuto "Hurry your ass up sleeping beauty, we're going to be late!"

-Kai "Alright I'm coming, don't get your panties in a knot.!"

-Runs to the front door-

-Kai "Bye Mom going to school!"

-Mom" But you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

-Kai"I'll eat at school! Love you!".

-Grabs bike by the door, and runs outside-

-FlashBack-

(My bike has always been special to me, it's all I have left of my dad. My dad was a freshly established Pro-Hero alongside him was Yuuto's dad. We used to ride out with them for patrols, One day when we went riding with them things changed. We were just about clear this highway above us.

-Explosion-

-Yuuto and Kai fall to the ground-

-Ground Shaking-

-Highway Collapse-

-Yuuto's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Steel bars come up from the ground to avoid the highway from falling apart on the boys-

Daichi Watanabe:( The Construction Hero: Grind

Quirk: Rebar: Allows the user to create steel bars on any surface.

Flaw: Material must have a metal alloyed to use as a material)

-Kai's Dad Activates Quirk-

-Kai's Dad" I GOT THE BOYS!"

-Daichi "Good Work Akira!"

Akira Yamata: (The Electric Hero: Overcharge

Quirk: Spectrum: Allows give the electricity generated different attributes and color depending on the user's emotion

Flaw: Fear prevents the user to use his quirk)

-Akira "BOYS RIDE HOME NOW!"

-Kai", BUT DAD!"

-Akira" GO NOW KAI,! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

-Daichi- "We will see you boys at home"

-FlashBack-

"That's the last time we saw them, it's been years since that incident. Yuuto and I are more like brothers than a friend. We vowed to find our dad's since."

-Yuuto" Were going to have to take the fast route.

-Kai "Hop on my bike pegs"

-Kai -Mount bike-

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Makes the road into a slope-

(Quirk: Structure: Allows the user to reform the landscape turning it into a liquid then reharden it.

Flaw: Requires the user to drink a lot of water)

-Yuuto gets on pegs-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Sound of thunder-

-Bike peddles revolutions are too fast to see-

-Yuuto face is pushed back by the force-

-Moving traffic Approaches-

-Yuuto" We're going to make it, Cars!"

-Kai" I got this!"

-Jumps over moving traffic with the bike-

-Kai "See, easy!"

-Yuuto" You're going to get us both killed!"

-Shrugs shoulders-

-Kai"Eh, probably"

-Annoying Lady Screams" Help!, He stole my purse!"

-Kai"I guess we are taking the scenic route."

-Yuuto "Let's make it quick, we have been late so many times to school already!"

-Kai "Don't worry no one will notice."

-Goes towards the yelling-

-Kai" We're here to help which direction did he go?"

-Old Hag -Points-(She's like in her early 30's)

-Kai" Yuuto, I got this let me borrow your board."

-Grabs Yuuto's skateboard mounts board-

-Actives My Quirk-

-Sound of Thunder-

-Snatches the purse back from the thief-

-Thief"Hey!"

-Grabs the approaching stop sign, and swings off of it into the air back where the thief is-

-Slams the bottom of the board on the thief's face, knocking him out-

-Kai"What a tool!"

-hands the purse back to the Old Hag-

-Old Hag "Thank you so much, how can I repay you!"

-Kai "There is no need, it was my..."

-Knees buckles-

-Falls to the ground-

-Yuuto"Not this again!"

-Facepalm-

-Drags Kai to his bike by pulling his wrist-

-Yuuto "Whose the tool now!"

-Mounts Kai's bike, and puts him on the bike pegs-

-Old Hag -Watches with a confused look on her face-

-Yuuto Peddles towards school-

-Pro Hero arrives shortly to the scene-

-Arrives at school (8:00 AM)-

-Yuuto" I told you we were going to be late! (7:00 AM Classes Start)"

-Kai" What are you talking about? We're an hour earlier than normal?"

-Glares-

-Yuuto "Not funny"

-All the classes hear us walking down the hallway arguing-

-Kai [Whispers]"Maybe, if we open the door quietly, and walk-in no one will notice"

-The door creaks loudly as it's opened-

-Tries to walk in stealthily-

-The whole class stares at us as we walk in-

-Reo "What are you two morons doing?!"

-Kai "Reo isn't part of our part of our Vigilante Fight Club that doesn't exist"[Winks with right eye]

Reo Hayashi:(Quirk: Jukebox: Allows the user to drastically change fighting styles depending on what music he plays.

Flaw: Can't control which songs are being played)

-Yuuto and Kai stop with one foot in the air-

-Then continues moving quietly ninja-like walking to their desks in the back-

-Reo "We see you!?"

-Yuuto[Whispers] "I think they see us, Kai.

-Kai[Whispers] "No they don't were good.

-Reo"YES WE DO!"

-Teacher "BOYS!"

-Yuuto bumps into Kai, and they fall to the floor-

-Kai "Look what you did Yuuto, if you hadn't bumped into me we would have not been caught."

-Smirks know that's not true-

-Teacher "Go to the principles office now!"

-Points Out The Door-

-Walks back down the hall arguing with each other-

-Walks into the main office-

-Talks to the receptionist-

-Kai "We are here to talk to the principle."

-Receptionist Looks up-

-rolls her eyes-

-picks up the phone-

-calls the principle on his direct line-

-Receptionist: "Your usually 9 o'clock meeting is here a little early this time."

-Principle's Voice on the phone: "Let them in."

-Principle's Door Opens Wide-

-Boys walk in hugging each other-

-Kai" Yuuto, this is the moment, I tell you how much you mean to me!

-Kai", But you don't!"

-Yuuto" One time I slept over, I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!"

-Yuuto" Then I put it back without telling you."

-Kai"Gross"

-Kai spits-

-Yuuto" I love you dude!"

-Kai " I love you too!"

-Boys walk in teary-eyed-

-The principle "SIT!"

-Points at Chairs-

-Boys sit-

-Dead Silence-

-Principle Glares-

-The principle "Do you boys know what is a legal guardian?"

-Kai" Yes, that what are parents are."

-The principle "Correct it is someone who is your caretaker, from 7 AM to 3 AM this school is your caretaker. So how are we supposed to explain to the police or your parents why you always late. Even worse explain those injuries that you have from fighting. I want you boys to know I am truly sorry about your fathers, I can't image what you are going through. I'm sure that's the route to you to acting out, I know you're good kids."

-Boys are Quiet-

-Looking at the floor in sadness-

-The principle "You boys have missed so many days of school, that summer school wouldn't help you make it up. Today will be the last say you attend this school, I'm sorry boys."

-Boys in tears-

-Kai Stands up-

"WE WON'T BE LATE ANYMORE!"

-The principle" I've heard this from you boys before Kai, no more."

-The principle" I hope this helps you boys grow a little, and understand there are rules in life we must follow."

-grabs their belongs, and the boys head to the main door-

-The boys walk outside-

-the main entrance doors slams closed behind them-

-Boys Flinch-

* * *

Vol. 2 Drop-Outs

-Yuuto " Dude my mom's going to kill me!"

-Kai "Mine, too."

-Yuuto "What are we going to do!?"

-Kai "Not tell them!?"

-Both boys acknowledge they are avoiding the inevitable-

-Kai "Let's go to the arcade, and forget about this"

-Kai "Or we can fight crime"

-Yuuto "Or go to the spot"

(The Spot: Last place we saw our fathers, and we go when we have problems we can't find the answer too.)

-Kai -looks at the floor-

-sad pitch-

-Kai- "yeah let's go."

-Boys ride out-

-Kai -Looks around at buildings-

-Kai "A lot has changed since then"

-Yuuto "yeah"

-Acknowledging the building that was fixed since that day-

-Yuuto -crash into someone and falls on his back-

-Person -Snarls showing teeth, and bloodshot eyes-

-Yuuto "Sorry Sir"

-Kai "Hey Yuuto let's go."

-The Boys take off-

-Person -Sniffs the Scent-

-Person "Why does this scent piss me off"

-Kai -looks up and sees crows on power lines-

-Boys arrive 10 minutes later-

-Kai -Notice's another crow-

-Boys get off of their bike, and skateboard-

-Boys sit on the floor under the bridge-

-moment of silence-

-Kai -tries to lighten the mood-

-Kai "Did you drop my toothbrush in the toilet?"

-Yuuto: "Yes"

-no hesitation-

-Kai "I'll kill you!"

-Kai strangles Yuuto-

-Kai "I've used that toothbrush for weeks!"

-Yuuto face turns slightly blue-

-Someone is playing loud music as they approach the bridge-

[Reader-PlayMusic]-Sunflower by Post Malone-

-Hears Loud Arguing underneath-

-Reo Jumps over the side of the bridge-

-Reo "I knew I heard you morons"

-Kai "We're just talking."

-Reo -looks notices their black eyes and cuts-

-Reo "Uh... huh"

-Reo "I heard you morons got the boot"

-Yuuto "Yeah it's Kai's fault " I WiLl MaKe iT qUiCk"."

-Kai "I will end you, I mean it!"

-Reo "So what is your guys' plan?"

-Boys sit in silence-

-Reo "We can patrol the city."

-Reo -puts right hand in the center-

-Reo "We"

-Yuuto -puts right hand in the center-

-Yuuto "Are"

-Kai -puts right hand in the center-

-Kai "Hero"

-Reo "What are We!"

-Everyone "Hero!"

-Everyone -breaks huddle-

-Boys head out to patrol-

-Kai -Looks at crow watching him-

-Bird "Starts Crowing Loud"

-Later That Day After Patrol-

-Yuuto -carries Kai home-

-Yuuto -knock on Kai house door-

-Kai Mom -Opens the front door-

-Yuuto "Hey Mrs. Yamata, I'm bringing Kai Home he overdid it at school again"

-Kai "Sorry we're a late mom."

-Mrs. Yamata "One day you're going to give a heart attack you need better control"

-Yuuto -Walks Kai to his room-

-Yuuto -closes Kai door behind him-

-Yuuto -grabs Kai by a belt loop and the back of his top-

-Yuuto "Yeet"

-Yuuto -Throws Kai on his bed-

-Kai "What the hell Dude!"

-Yuuto -Slides palms together, then rotates the wrist and does it in reverse-

-Yuuto "Trash is done"

-Yuuto -walks out of Kai room backward smirking-

-Yuuto "Bye, Mrs. Yamata!"

-Mrs. Yamata "Thank you for bringing Kai Home!"

* * *

Vol. 3 The Omen

-Mrs. Yamata -Knocks on Kai's Door-

-Mrs. Yamata "Do you need anything honey?"

-Kai "No Mom, I'm okay I think I'm going to just crash."

-Mrs. Yamata " Okay honey, If you need anything just call me"

-Kai " Yes Mom, I love you Goodnight!"

-Mrs. Yamata " I love you too, Goodnight!"

-Falls Asleep-

[Nightmare] -Bird Crowing Loudly-

-Kai -Wakes up, Hyperventilating-

-Kai -Starts Shaking uncontrollably-

-Kai -Looks at shaking hands-

-Kai "Relax, Deep breathes"

-Kai -Grabs, and drinks water bottle next to his bed on top of his small cabinet-

-Kai -starts calming down-

-Kai -looks at the clock-

-2:30 A.M-

-Kai [whispers]"Shit!"

-Kai -Open Cabinet, and grabs his fathers old journal about cases, and a flashlight-

-Kai -Opens, and read-

-Akira Yamata "There have been murders connected with crows always surrounding the area."

-Akira Yamata "No witnesses, to describe what he looks like."

-Akira Yamata "He exists, and He's watching"

-Kai -falls back to sleep-

-Rock hit's the window-

-Yuuto "Get up, or I'll put my foot in your ass!"

-Kai "Sounds Like You Already Have Something In Yours!"

-Yuuto "What Did You Say!"

-Kai "I'm GOING!... I might need help"

-Kai -temporarily can't feel lower half-

-Kai " I might be taking my wheelchair today."

-Yuuto "What would you do without me."

-Kai "Actually Amount To Something."

-Yuuto "You're the one who gets me in trouble!"

-Kai " Now, now Let's not play the blame game."

-Kai -smirks to Yuuto's comment-

-Yuuto -heads to the front door-

-Yuuto -Knocks-

-Mrs. Yamata -Open Door-

-Yuuto "Good morning Mrs. Yamata, I came to pick up Kai"

-Mrs. Yamata "Good morning Yuuto, Thank you for helping him"

-Yuuto "It's no problem."

-Yuuto -Nervously Smiles-

[Mental Dialog]

-Yuuto "Even Though he is a pain in the ass."

-Yuuto -Goes to Kai room-

-Yuuto -helps Kai to his wheelchair, and they head out-

-Kai -Looks up as they exit his house-

-Kai -Sees a crow looking back at him-

-Bird -Watching-

-Yuuto -finds a metal pipe-

-Yuuto -Whistles-

-Kai "What are you going to do with that pipe"

-Yuuto "Oh This!? NOTHING!?'

-Yuuto -Sticks the pipe between both wheels-

-Kai -Acknowledges what is about to happen-

-Kai "Hey about earlier"

-Yuuto -Activates Quirk-

-Yuuto -make a monstrous slope-

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Kai "I didn't mean it"

-Yuuto -Removes Pipe from Wheels-

-Yuuto "Huh, That's a shame I do"

-Kai -Eyes Widen-

-Kai -Flails hands-

-Kai "No, Wait for Yuuto!"

-Yuuto -Kicks the wheelchair forward down the slope-

-Wheelchair -Accelerates-

-Kai -Face of Fear-

-Kai "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-Yuuto -Gets on his skateboard-

-Yuuto -Follows behind-

-Yuuto -catches up, and grabs the wheelchair handles-

-Yuuto "Let's go to the arcade It's not like we have a school to go to"

-Kai "Yeah"

-Yuuto -turns the wheelchair towards the arcade-

[Meanwhile]

-Person "We have a problem

-The Hounds -Stop chewing on the severed body parts to listen-

The Hounds: ( Are a group murderous mobsters, that eat people. They are referred to as "The Hounds" because they are kin of the dog family. They are wanted for many crimes, but they went off the grip, and no one has seen them in a while.)

-Person "He has been watching my crows watch him"

-Jackal "So! they are crows no one pays them any mind"

Jackal: Quirk:(Jackal has the appearance of a jackal, and can do what a jackal can)

-Person "These kids aren't just any kids."

-Person "They are the sons of Overcharged, and Grind"

-Hounds -Snarl Aggressively-

-Wolf "We will take care of it

Wolf: Quirk:(Wolf has the appearance of a Wolf, and can do what a Wolf can)

-Wild Dog "Can we eat them!?"

Wild Dog: Quirk: (Wild Dog has the appearance of an African Wild Dog, and can do what an African Wild Dog can)

-Hyena -Laughs Manically-

Hyena: Quirk:(Hyena has the appearance of a Hyena, and can do what a Hyena can)

-Person "I don't care, I then they were gone."

-Coyote "What's the plan"

Coyote: Quirk:(Coyote has the appearance of a coyote, and can do what a coyote can)

-Person "I'm mapping out which routes you take so you can get away without a trace"

-Person "You stray from these streets, you're on your own."

* * *

Vol.#04 The Scavengers

-Person "Release THE HOUNDS"

[Hours Later]

-Kai "Dude It's getting late!"

-Yuuto "Oh shit"

-Yuuto -Grabs the handles of the wheelchair, and leave the arcade-

-Kai -Notices a Flock of crows spread out looking at intersections-

-Kai "Hey Yuuto, Let get home as soon as possible"

-Kai -Unease-

[Reader- PlayMusic: Crazy by Lowborn]

-Yuuto "Yeah"

-Stranger -appears on one end of the street-

-Wolf "Where do you think you're going

-Stranger -appears on the other end of the street-

-Hyena "Let's play a game, It's called Survive"

-Hyena -Laughs Maniacally-

-Yuuto "We don't want any trouble"

-Kai "They do"

-Stranger -appears jumping over a wall-

-Wild Dog "Yeah we do"

-Wild Dog -rushes Yuuto, strikes and throws Yuuto-

-Stranger -Appears from the ally-

-Jackal "Stand up"

-Jackal -Yanks Kai out of his wheelchair-

-Jackal -Throws Kai-

-Yuuto -Actives Quirk-

-Yuuto -Walls them off-

-Yuuto "That will hold them off for out escape Kai"

-Yuuto-Looks towards Kai for a response-

-Coyote "You're not going anywhere"

-Coyote -Holding Kai Hostage covering his mouth-

-Person "Good work Coyote"

-Coyote "Crow you didn't have to come"

-Crow -Reveals himself into the light-

-Crow -Missing Eyes-

-Crow "It's personal!"

[Crow: Quirk: Crow Telepathy] with other crows commanding them to scout pro-hero, and police he can create power outages/blackouts commanding crows to hit power boxes they also help him dodge an attack from blind spots

[Features]Crow has the appearance of a crow.)

-Power Goes Out-

-The Hounds -Corner the boys-

-The Hounds -Take turns Pummeling the boys-

-Wolf -Holds Yuuto hands pinned-

-Jackal -Viciously striking Yuuto-

-Jackal "This is so fun!"

-Yuuto -Losing Consciousness-

-Coyote -slams Kai-

-Hyena & Wild Dog -stomps Kai-

-Yuuto -Knocked out-

-Coyote -Puts his weight on Kai's head back forces him to look at Yuuto-

-Coyote "Watch your friend die"

-Crow -Lifts Yuuto by the throat-

-Crow -Lifts his right claw-

[Mental Dialog]

-Kai "They're going to kill Yuuto, I have to do something! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

-Kai -Sees Crow Swing His Claw Slowly-

-Kai -Activates Quirk-

-Kai -Brain supercharged, firing on all synapse-

-Kai -Blackout-

-Kai -Subconsciously-

-Coyote, Wild Dog, And Hyena- -Get struck by lightning emanating from Kai's body-

-Coyote "WHAT THE HELL!"

-Muscles contracting, Lighting emanating from them like lightning chains-

-Hyena -Laughing in Pain-

-Wild Dog "I CAN'T MOVE!"

-Kai -Charges into Wolf, Crow, and Jackal-

-Kai -Grabs Yuuto-

-Kai -Heads to a hospital-

-Boys are passed out at the entrance of the hospital-

* * *

Vol. #05 Busted

-Doctor looks outside-

-The doctor runs outside-

-Doctor "Get two beds, and bring these two boys inside Now!"

-Staff rushes to get two bed-

-Staff "On It!"

-Staff brings two beds outside and put the boys on each one-

-Doctor "Prep this one for surgery, He is about to die! His lungs are filled with fluid"

-Doctor "Put monitors on this one, He might be in a coma!"

-Staff "On It!"

-Staff bring the boys in the hospital-

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "What's going on...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Yuuto is about to die...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "I have a coma...?"

{Timeskip}

-Mrs. Yamata "Honey I'm here!"

touches Kai's hair-

-Mrs. Yamata crying-

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "Mom...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Why are you crying...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Oh, You're crying because of me..."

-Kai[Thoughts] "Don't cry, mom..."

{Timeskip}

[PlayMusic] -When I See You Again by Wiz Khalifa-

-Grabs Yuuto's and Kai's Hand-

-Reo cries-

-Reo "You morons better not die on me!"

[unconscious]

-Kai [Thoughts] "Reo...?"

{Timeskip}

-Kai [Thoughts] "Is that a dog...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] "Mom...?"

-Kai [Thoughts] " ...?"

{Timeskip}

-Yuuto "Kai please wake up! You're my best friend!"

-Yuuto crying-

[unconscious]

-Kai "Yuuto...?"

-Both of the boys are handcuffed to their bed-

-Kai's eyes open-

-Doctor walks in to check on patients-

-Doctor talks to Yuuto-

-Yuuto continues to cry-

-Turns around to check on Kai-

-Doctor "You're Awake"

-Kai lies motionless-

-Doctor notices the inability to respond-

-Doctor "Blink your eyes if you can hear me"

-Kai half blinks with trouble-

-Doctor "Good some response"

-Doctor touches the bottom of Kai's foot to respond the touch-

-No response-

-Doctor "Can you move your fingers"

-Kai shows strain on his face in attempt-

-Doctor "Your senses, and normal movements are still shot."

-Doctor "You're in a vegitative state, It could be from over exhausting your nervious system with your quirk."

-Doctor "We will continue to monitor your vitals until we are certain."

-Kai looks at the handcuff on his left hand-

-Mrs. Yamata runs in the room after hearing Kai is awake-

cries with joy-

hugs tightly Kai-

-Kai [Thoughts] "I'm sorry..."

-Doctor "I don't mean to rude Mrs. Yamata, but Kai has to rest more to recover."

-Mrs. Yamata wipes her tears-

-Mrs. Yamata "Yes Doctor, I'll see you later okay Honey."

* * *

Vol#06: Arrested

-Tall dog walks in-

-Yuuto "Who are you"

-Kenji Tsuragame "I am the Police Chief of Hosu City, Woof."

-Kenji Tsuragame "You both are under arrest for illegally using your quirk without a hero license."

-Kenji Tsuragame "We have been onto your group for some time "We Are Hero", A pro hero has following your movements, Woof."

-Kenji Tsuragame "Even the part of you both getting expelled from school."

-Kenji Tsuragame "I need to know what happened that night, Woof."

-Yuuto explains everything-

[TimeSkip 1 month]

-Yuuto "Kai we're in some shit now"

-Kai "Yeah..."

[Physical Therapy]

-Kai struggles to keep weight up-

-Yuuto "You struggling there, princess!?"

-Kai grits his teeth-

-Kai "No!, I'm just trying to let you catch up!"

-Yuuto "Oh, yeah!"

-Kai "Yeah!"

[PlayMusic: Stronger by Kanye West]

-Reo "You morons really don't give it a rest do you!?"

-Both boys respond "Nope!"

-Boys fall over-

-Both Boys "Woah!"

-Everyone laughs-

-Reo "You morons will never change!"

-Reo "Let's get stronger together!"

-The Boys "Right"

[TimeSkip Months]

-Doctor "Now that you boys have completed physical therapy someone is here for you."

-Kai "It's probably our parents."

-Tall dog walks in-

-Kai "Oh Right..."

-Kenji Tsuragame "Now that your physical therapy is over I have to take you boys to the police station, Woof."

-Kenji Tsuragame handcuffs the boys-

-Kenji Tsuragame takes the boys away in his police car-

-The boys are put in a police interrogation room-

-Mrs. Yamata, Mrs. Wantanabe, and Kenji Tsuragame walk-in-

-Mrs. Yamata "When were you going to tell us you were skipping class and expelled!"

-Mrs. Yamata, and Mrs. Wantanabe glare-

-Kai [Thoughts]"If looks could kill."

-Kai [Thoughts] "I think prision is nothing compared to our mom's fury that moment"

* * *

Vol #07: Average


End file.
